


More to Learn

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Destruction, Gen, Magical Accidents, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The ease in which Loki was able to teach her to use her magic intrigued her. Pansy hated that Harry and Hermione had sent him away.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson & Loki
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	More to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Marvelously Magical's Roll A Drabble September 2020! I was given Loki, Pansy, and Magical Accident!
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Pansy looked around at the destruction that was left behind after the battle and shook her head. She was still in shock at the things she had witnessed in the last four hours. In the distance, she could hear Loki, Thor, Harry, and Hermione talking about what they were going to do now, but Pansy wasn't ready to move forward. She needed to understand what had happened to get them to this point.

" _What are you worried about, Potter? " Pansy teased, waving her wand in the air as she walked in a circle around him with a wicked smile on her face. "Are you afraid I'm going to be better at these spells than you are?"_

_Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, Parkinson. I'm worried that you are going to kill us all if you don't start paying attention to what you are doing!"_

_Pansy rolled her eyes as she lowered her wand. "Fine. So tell me, 'oh master of the dark arts,' what am I doing wrong? Obviously, it's something since none of my spells are working out."_

" _I'm not sure," Harry said, carding a hand through his hair. "Hermione, do you have any ideas?"_

" _You didn't tell me the bookworm was here," Pansy hissed, glaring at Hermione as she walked into the middle of the clearing._

" _It's good to see you too, Pansy," Hermione said, shaking her head. She turned her attention to Harry and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure what's going on. She's saying the incantations correctly and going through the motions."_

" _You have discovered the problem," a new voice chimed in._

_Harry turned around to see Loki and Thor walking into the clearing. He shook his head and turned to Hermione. "I thought I told you to tell them to stay back at the lab," he grumbled._

" _Lady Granger does not tell us where we can and cannot go," Thor said, crossing his arms over his chest. "As much as I detest the skills my brother has, I do believe he can be of assistance here. He is the God of Mischief, after all."_

" _Fine," Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. "What is she doing wrong?"_

" _She is just going through the motions," Loki said, walking over to Pansy and lifting her arm into the air. "She needs to feel the emotions behind the incantations. All the incantations are if she doesn't feel them are words."_

_Pansy looked him up and down, shaking her head. "Is this guy for real?"_

" _Quite real," Loki hissed, wrapping his hand around hers, aiming her wand at the tree across from them. Loki leaned in close to her ear. The warmth of his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Loki smirked at her reaction. "Think about someone who infuriates you. Someone you would love to watch disintegrate. Imagine they are tied to that tree."_

_Pansy narrowed her eyes at the tree as she thought about the person she hated the most. A figure started to appear in her mind. She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Okay," she whispered. "I see them. Now what?"_

" _Cast your spell," Loki said, his words lingering on her skin. He took a step to watch the chaos unfold, a wicked grin beaming brightly from his face._

" _Run," Thor said, turning to Hermione and Harry._

" _INCENDIO!" Pansy shouted. Flames exploded out of her wand and ignited the tree on the far side of the clearing. The fire spread faster than anything she had ever seen. Pansy couldn't rid her face with the smile that had pulled on her lips._

" _Very good," Loki cooed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her destruction take over the forest._

"Pansy?" Hermione called, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Pansy turned and looked Hermione up and down. "I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. "Where's Loki?"

"Thor took him home," Harry said.

"Take me to him," Pansy insisted, turning to Harry.

"No," Harry said sternly. "We are going back to the castle."

Pansy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She needed to find a way to get back to Loki because there was so much he could teach her. However, for now, she would listen to Harry and Hermione. At least if they thought they could trust her, they might let her see him again.


End file.
